Batteries comprise one or more electrochemical cell, such cells generally comprising a cathode, an anode and an electrolyte. Lithium ion batteries are high energy density batteries that are fairly commonly used in consumer electronics and electric vehicles. In lithium ion batteries, lithium ions generally move from the negative electrode to the positive electrode during discharge and vice versa when charging. In the as-fabricated and discharged state, lithium ion batteries often comprise a lithium compound (such as a lithium metal oxide) at the cathode (positive electrode) and another material, generally carbon, at the anode (negative electrode).